teen heroes of neverland
by captain ladyslasher
Summary: when three teenage girls find a map they set out on adventure. when they arrive in neverland and are staying with pirates , catching flying kids and weird things happen everyday, they begin there aadventures as the new heroes of neverland. please read.
1. Chapter 1

There were three teenage girls: Riley, Madison, and Felicity. These three were bffs since the beginning.

Riley, aspiring artist, was the one who would tell people what she thought with out being rude. She was what we would call the leader.

Madison, aspiring model/ actor / singer, was the one who would jump headfirst in to anything; she was the risky fun one.

Felicity, aspiring historian, was the funny one that would do almost anything once.

This briefly describes them. If your wondering why these three Have anything to do with never never land, well its kind of an interesting story and I will tell you of you have the time.

Okay if you really want to know.  
It was first period of class on January 19th and Madison had just text Riley and told her that her and Felicity had found this really old map and all it said was N.N.L besides the map itself. It was so old that there seemed to be little pictures that indicated life but were almost to fade to see. And that they researched the letters on all the geographical search engines they could find. There were no matches!

"What am I suppose to do about it? Tell you what n.n.l. Stands for? Okay it means you two are "Nuclear Ninnies with 'L's on your foreheads. Lol meet me after class."  
So they met and riley has a look.

"It looks genuine." Said Riley

"Yes I wound say probably early 18th century or late 17th wouldn't you?" said felicity

" I don't know you two are the two boobs…. Oops I meant brains ….you know I meant brains. J.k. right?" said Janna, a girl that was eavesdropping.

Making along story short after about four very heated, detailed and thought provoking discussions the three decided to set out on there way and they were sure there families would understand. Hey, they were almost women they needed this time. They were finding out who they were. This was going to be the time of their lives; even though they all knew when they got back home they were all grounded for life!

They packed their bags and decided to leave at 4:37 am on June 7th. Riley, felicity and Madison had worked very hard over the next few months. It was now may 30th and they all took their money they had made and put it into one account in all they had almost $4,000.00 plus Riley's ford mustang they were ready to go. On June 6th there parents had acted so weird. It was like they knew they were leaving but they wouldn't say it.

At Madison's house:

Her mom," if you go anywhere just know I love you and always keep a place for me in your heart."  
"Mom what's the matter does it look like im leaving to you?"

Then her mom said," remember little k, if you get in trouble you start pouring out that sword fighting little karate girl I knows in there,"

" But mom I don't fight."

"Ah yes that's called dancing now a day isn't it?"

Then she went to her room and made sure she had everything.

At Riley's house:

Her dad," if you seem to be around and meet any new people… Just know to be strong, and wise and if you decide to take a few passengers, remember how strong of a leader you can be. I wont worry that much about you… if…."

"Y-yes dad, you were saying? "

Your one of the best fighters I know…. Remember to keep your left up out there. But remember if you have the choice to all ways choose the battles you know you can win."

"Okay dad." She said. Kindly confused because she doesn't box. But she was one tough cookie. Then she proceeded to her room.

At Felicity's house:

"Boo, I know you are becoming a woman and you want adventure. But if you do go one day when your older just know your smart, you can do many things other people cant do. You can be such a great actor and anyone could believe you, just remember to be who you want to be… good night Felicity…. I love you." Said her grandma

"Love you to good night." Said Felicity as she held her bags close…

June 7th came in matter of minutes to them so at 3:45 am riley carries her luggage to her car and put it in the trunk. She looked back at her house and said " see ya soon "

She headed for Madison's house and there she was awaiting and said "come on we haven't got all night ya know. Let's go get felicity then get cracking!!!"

To make it simple and so no one would hear the car grinding against the rocks Felicity had walked up the road and was waiting it was 4:30 and she knew she would miss her home and family but this was an opportunity life was giving her that she promised herself she was not going to miss.

Two headlights crept around the corner. She got in, put her stuff in the trunk, and then breathed deeply as the car began to move once more.  
So begins the adventure…  
They all three stared at the road before them. Riley said," were all here we made it this far, now, once we start the car, there is no turning back. And if you want to go back you will have to find your own way. Deal?"

" Girl you know I'm down." said Madison, Kindly kludging Riley's shoulder.

"Well….Madison you've known me how long? And you out of all people should know I never do anything reckless without being triple dog dared first. And since you didn't," Felicity didn't even finished before Riley and Madison said..

"Felicity we triple dog, gold rush prairie dog with a hot fudge Sunday dare you to come on this trip."

" 'Snuff said. …Lets get going…" said Felicity smirking.

"Oh no…. I know that smirk…. what is she going to do?" thought riley.

" Well since we are kind of runaways, should we change our names and better yet, how about our looks?" said Felicity.

Riley replied, "That's not such a bad idea felicity. If we do that it will be harder for people to track us."

Suddenly Madison burst into laughter and says, " T-t-take it of-f-f- ending with a snort of laughter."

"What the…." Said riley as she turned around to look at what Madison was seeing." Felicity I know you said disguise but c'mon'' she said.

"Call me Jamie…. Jamie bond!!!" said felicity she was wearing a nose/eyeglass joke, complete with a full mustache and had her trusty water gun ready. "Just kidding" she said as she took it back off.

It was the next morning when the girls realized,  
They had forgotten to take the money out of the bank. They were running low on gas. They had already called the bank and they had told them that over night they had been robed by men in tight pink spandex that were humming." dance of the sugar plum fairies."  
"But why would that stop police?" asked Madison

" They had guns. Very big guns." Said riley.

" Were they loaded?" asked felicity.

"How am I supposed to know? Was I there? "Said riley sarcastically.

"I don't know." said felicity

" Were you?" finished Madison.

The only money they had was what was in there wallets. Madison had $ 13.07, riley had$12.10 and Felicity had$11.51. With that, $36.69,they pulled together and bought gas, and a few snacks and saved the rest.

" What do we do, ya know when the rest of this gas runs out?" said Madison.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. What are we going to do, riley?" said Felicity.

"Well I want to finish what we started, felicity you do like the sea and ships don't you?" said Riley.

"Duh!! You know I love them!" said Felicity.

"Oh no riley, I see the wheels, what is your plan?" said Madison

" We sell my car . whimpers . and we try to buy passage on the ship, if we can only buy two we stuff Felicity in a luggage bag and shell pass off as a stowaway!" said riley.

"Hey why does she get to be the stowaway?" said Madison.

" Fine, you both get to be stowaways." Said riley rolling her eyes.

They sold the car and it came up to be $ 1,760.00  
They found this ocean liner that was sailing for the Caribbean, for each person it was $800.00  
So they decided that Riley and Madison would take the tickets. Now they had $160.00 left. They went and bought a huge luggage bag, that Felicity would be living in for a little while. That cost $40.00  
Now they had$120.00 left.

The girl's plan was to put their "big luggage" in their room, but this wasn't how it went. The "luggage carriers" put everything down in the bottom, and poor Felicity had to use the bathroom very badly. So when the ship started the men finally got to work taking the people their luggage. Felicity was happy so she found the perfect time to leave the bag; she used the bathroom, and headed back to the luggage room.

Meanwhile up-top Madison and Riley were worried sick.

"What if the search the bags?" said Riley

" What if Felicity suffocates in the bag?" said Madison  
"Or even gets abducted by aliens" she finished letting her imagination run rampant.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. A man asks them about a heavy piece of luggage and if it was theirs. They said yes and they brought it up, but when they opened the luggage all they found were clothes and a note.

The man said, "by the way you to go through your things, it like you were going to die with out them."

" You don't know how much we have missed them." said riley.

"Where's felicity, I knew aliens took her! Ewe, those tree towed mutants you just wait!" said Madison.

"No you goober, read the note." Said riley

It read:

Sorry guys. I was dying to use the bathroom.  
I took a latchet down to the brig, and I'm there. Be careful, ill meet you on the first floor tonight at 11:30 pm. be sharp. Oh sorry if there was a smell when you opened the bag. I didn't want you to forget about me, I knew those egg rolls were bad for me. Lol felicity

" So that's what that was, I thought that was some of your dirty socks." Said Madison

"Oh, look whose the talking panty-wad." Said riley  
" Hey" said Madison looking pouty.

11:30 came and they met on the first floor and snuck back to their room.

"So how did you survive with out being seen?" said riley

"I know … you were abducted by aliens weren't you? " said Madison.

" no , crazy, besides there weren't any aliens down there! Just men" said felicity.

" alien , men, whats the difference? Anyways tell us where you were. You were gone what, almost 13 hours?" said riley.

" Okay I would say it may have been 2:30 o something and I was dying to go to the bathroom, so I left the note just incase I could not slip back to my bag, that just doesn't sound right, anyway I couldn't there were a lot of luggage carriers messing around so I snuck down to the lowest part of the ship. And explored all the knooks and crannies this ships got. You know cause I really love ships. So any way I snuck back up, and met you guys. That's it." Said felicity.

"You didn't happen to stumble across anything …interesting did you?" asked Madison eyebrows raised.

There was a slap.

"Now, Felicity would never do that would she?" said riley sarcastically.

"No never." Felicity said about to burst in to laughter.

Then all three began to laugh.

It was three days on the voyage and a terrible storm hit. It swept the ship closer and closer to the Bermuda triangle. The storm stopped but not before the ship lost all communication, and power. The three girls stood on deck looking up at the nigh sky. It was ok for felicity to be out because every one was on deck; the crewmembers were checking the rooms.

Then a star shot across the sky, and each girl wished to herself:

Madison," I wish I could have everything I wish for..."

Felicity," I want to be a pirate !!"

Riley," I wish, I could be the greatest artist that ever was or have superpowers... Yeah right I shall save the day with my magic paintbrush! Ha, im riley! begone with you before I turn you into a toad!" She said laughing silently to herself.

Suddenly, there was a big wind and everyone panicked. The girls ran back to the room like many of the passengers did.

" Man that was scary." Said Madison

"Mmm-hmm" said Felicity.

" Get your bags, I have a bad feeling well be needing them." Said Riley

They were each packed and ready to go. They went  
Above deck. There was a dense fog, the girls held tight to one another. It was quiet. To quiet

There was a terrible sound almost like 8 tornadoes together, the girls ran, they found a lifeboat on deck.  
They turned it over and huddled together underneath it. Then everything went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

No one knows exactly how long they had been knocked out, but we find the girls drifting in the little lifeboat, in the middle of the sea.

"Well isn't this quality time?" said riley.

"Yes. I must agree with you there buddy ol' Pal." said Madison.

"So… what do you wanna' do?" said felicity being sarcastic.

"Well we could drown you." said Madison.

After two days of drifting, riley spots land.

"Hey I see land! Row, row, row!!" said riley

" Your boat gently down the stream!" finished Madison and Felicity.

Felicity looked confused "what is it felicity?" asked Madison

" Riley told us to row, but we have no oars." She said bluntly.

" Good point." riley said.

They sat a little while till Madison said

" I wish we had a sub sandwich. 3 of them. One for each of us."

And just like magic there in her hands were 3 subs!

" How did you do that?" asked riley.

" I just wished for it." She said bewildered herself.

"Good lets row!" said riley.

So all three of the girls were now rowing and half eating their subs. Captain hook looking out at sea, sees this and hands Smee his eyeglass.

" Tell me, what do you see, Smee?" said hook

" Three young women sir,"

"What are they doing?"

"Rowing, no eating, no, okay sir now they're rowing."

"Smee alert the crew!" said hook

Smee blows his boson whistle now every pirate gathers around to hear the news.

" I don't see them flying kids." Said one pirate to another.

" Gents you'll like this. The captain says be on your guard. There are three young women rowing this way."

"Women. Three. Rowing. Three rowing women. Coming this way? Three women?" said the pirates simultaneously.

"Port side." Yelled Hook

Every living thing it seemed was on the ship looking for the girls. Even the things that crawled out of Cookson's kitchen.

A lobster," I don't see em'!"

The girls were almost there.

" I see a boat!" said Madison

" We shall go around them, we don't know if there friend or foe." Said riley.

All the pirates see them turning and everyone says,

"No wait come back here!"

"We'll be nice we promise!"

"I'll cook for you!" said Cookson

Then all the pirates including Hook went to put their hands over the cook's mouth.

"I think I hear some one shouting. Hey Madison wish for a pair of binoculars for me please?" said felicity

"Ok. I wish I had a pair of hot pink binoculars." said Madison.

" why hot pink you know how much I loath and despise pink!" said Felicity

" beggars cant be chosers , felicity" said riley

They appeared Felicity grabbed them and saw the pirates shouting, and she said," There pirates and they want us to come over there!"

The pirates were pleased they had gotten one's attention, and hoped they would soon turn around.

"NO! N-O! NO!! We don't know them." Said riley

"Madison." Felicity said smiling

"Way ahead of you girl." Said Madison

Then their little lifeboat started to speed, and Madison and felicity both had mile wide grins, riley to was beginning to smile.

" yes pirates! I hope gobble and goober don't anger them or will be their salmagundi!" said riley silently.

"There coming!" said the boson

" Yeah!" shouted the pirates.

Soon the girls were at the Jolly Roger.

"No way!! This is the Jolly Roger! That means if Madison got her wish I can to. I thought it was impossible! I'm going to be a pirate! I'm going to be a pirate! I'm going to be a pirate!" thought felicity to her self.

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger. I am captain hook." Said hook all the pirates were shouting there names, that there was a big brawl about to erupt.

"I am Riley this is Felicity and this is Madison."

Riley said pointing to each one as she said

Her name.

" Pleased to meet each of you. Tell me why are you in never land?" said captain hook.

"Never land. N.l." thought riley

"Felicity your favorite story what was the full name of the island? And Madison give me the map that got us in to this mess. Sorry sir, I may be able to answer you in a moment." Said riley being the responsible mature one.

She looked at the map while Madison held it and Felicity said:

Never Never Land

All three girls gasped and said " n.n.l. Stands for NEVER NEVER LAND!"

The pirates just stared at the girls.

"We made it . were are we again." said Madison

"I can't believe it.Captain hook. Peter pan. How kewl!" Said riley

" Now can we go exploring.but after we meet al these guys. I do stress all" Said felicity

So the girls told the story of how Madison and Felicity found the map, and how they planned their escape.

Then how they forgot their money that was stolen, and the ship, the mysterious storm.

The pirates were so into the story as riley told it that they were all looking like children, mouths agape and staring.

Then when riley had finished the story with,

"So when we figured that what N.N.L. stood for never never land, you asked us why were here and I told you the story of how we got here. have I forgot anything Madison? "

" Nope. Can you think of anything Felicity?" said Madison.

" That's it. Oh yeah, the end, you forgot that." Said Felicity.

" The end." Said Smee happily.

As the day wore on the pirates were still trying to talk

To each of the girls at once. It was almost nerve racking. Except being girls, they liked this kind of attention.

They slept on the ship that night. And no the men did not bother them.

"This is just like camping out!" said Madison.

" Yep. With out all those bugs crawling in your ears!" said Felicity laughing trying to creep Madison out.

"Felicity stop! You know what happens when you scare me before bed." Said Madison.

"You know ghost love ships madison ." Riley said smirking.

" Now that's not true!!!" she said whimpering.

Suddenly a sea gull swoops past Madison resulting in her to scream. Causing her to start a chain reaction.

"What is it?!" said Felicity and Riley.

"It was the ghost!!!!" screamed Madison.

" What ghost?" said riley

" You sure it wasn't you looking at yourself?" said Felicity.

By this time all the pirates had came out of their crew quarters even hook came out.

Then the girls screamed together because all these men were seeing them in there nighties and vice versa.

Then the men screamed in return for two reasons. One hearing the girls scream wondering what was wrong, and two seeing each other in there nighties and only knowing each other for one day.

They stood staring at each other till hook said

" Why were you young ladies screaming?"

"Madison was scared when a seagull came and she thought it was a ghost." Said Riley

" It was kind of our fault too Riley. We fed her up on scary stories before bed." Said Felicity.

" Dumb bird!" replied Madison trying to cover her body so the men wouldn't stare. She was clothed but very self-conscious.

Madison was pulling her shirt and her p.j. bottoms up because her midriff and something else was about to be exposed. Riley had her hands covering her southern states, she was wearing shorts. Felicity had her 1 arm folded across her chest; she was wearing a very tight shirt and 1 arm down south she was in her undies. Sorry just making us all comfy! Ya cant sleep till ur comfy!

The silence was broken when hook said in a sleepy tone," If that is all we will bid you a good night." They retired to their chambers once more.

"Good night don't let the seagulls get cha'!" Felicity said.

" Shush it felicity." Said Riley.

About 45 minutes passed and suddenly…

"Omg! It's a big spider! Felicity it's on your back!" said Madison

"Where get it off! Before it bites me!" said Felicity screaming.

The pirates got back up to see what the fuss was about this time. When they came out everyone was surprised to see Felicity running and jumping around.

And riley running after Felicity, And Madison rolling on deck laughing.

Then things got worse for the girls but better for the pirates.

While running after felicity; riley's shorts fell, and she tripped.

Sorry riley.feel free to slap me.

Then Felicity tripped over Madison and something else came out that a lady should not mention. Her rear was showing…

Feel free to shrudder.

The men rushed down to help the women .

Mullins, Noodler, and Starkey helped Riley. Smee helped Madison off the ground she was still laughing. Mason and Billy jukes helped Felicity.

"Felicity, I was joking there was no spider on you!" said Madison.

Riley began to laugh but tried to muffle it.

" look down south felicity." Said Madison.

Reluctantly she began to figure out north, east, south, and west. Spinning herself in the directions she said. Everyone noticing something….

"Awe, I don't see it ."

" But we sure do!!!" said Madison

Instantly the men began to crack up. They were all enjoying this. Then cookson came out and said

" Zis is too good. Zit makes me vaunt to cook!"

"now we want none of that! Cookson!" remarked Billy Jukes.

" What is it! I don't get it!" felicity said angrily

" look down and behind..." Said Alf Mason chuckling.

The men laughed even harder when mason said the word "behind"

" oh my….. so sorry 'bout that. Riley, Madison why didn't you tell me!" said felicity.

Then every one went to bed and finally everything was quiet on the Jolly Roger.

And so ended the girls first day in never land.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning at breakfast cookson made burnt eggs, bacon ashes and something that was bright orange and goopy. That was something no one wanted to even try. They tried to figure out what it was.

Madison said " creamy jello?"

"No its smee's brains." Said hook under his breath.

After breakfast and a lot of visits to sick room,

They began their daily routines. Then about noon riley sees something weird in the sky.

" What is that!" she said

" Captain it's them flying brats!" said Starkey

" Get their leader! What do want you want with the others!" commanded hook.

" You do what you want with them!! I want pan!!"Said hook unknowing of repeating himself.

"Oh koolie oh… I wish I could fly!!" said Madison

Just then Madison rose of the ground and started following the kids.

"Wait Madison. Come back down!!! Where are you going?" said Riley staring in unbelief. "Aww why cant I do that!"

Hook was clearly mad because pan was getting away, Madison was flying around, Riley was well trying to put it all together and felicity wanted to be nice to the kids so she pulled some cookies from a bag and held them up and said:

" Who wants a cookie?? " she said cheerfully.

Being children all excepted and even Wendy smelt the delicious smell and could not resist.

Just then…. Hook and his men pulled a net across them and tied it..

" hook you'll never get away with this!! " said pan

then there was a big ringing and a lot of shouts from the boys.

"I can't believe I forgot that pan & hook was enemys!! This is all my fault." Said felicity to herself.

" Awe, those poor kids!" said Madison and Riley.

" Thank you, exceptional strategy, milady." Said hook overjoyed.

All the girls looked at each other and they knew they were going to free the kids.

It was dinner and cookson's food was baking…

Everyone's brains…

"We have those three girls on our ship now! They can cook.'' Said mason

"Aye but cookson wont like the idea.'' Said Starkey

"The lasses. Do they know how to cook?" said Mullins

" No better time to learn." Replied mason

"Isn't it worth the risk? Well either die from cookson's food or the food from three women?" said jukes

" Aye but women? On a ship? That's a tough one lad.'' Said Mullins

The girls entered below and overheard the conversation.

"Oh get over your stupid superstitions!" said felicity

" Felicity be nice, yes we can cook, well I can, Madison can clean, and felicity is really good with her hands.'' Said Riley.

The men started laughing while felicity turned blood red, and riley joined in after she realized how she had put it and began to laugh along

" Well you perverse group of sea dogs & hooligans!!! She meant if it's dull, out of shape, and cant function or is broken!!"She said totally embarrassed.

Everyone was in hysterics. People loosing breath, rolling on the floor with mirth, until hook came in and saw the commotion going on and said

" What is going on here?"

The men, Madison and Riley were trying to say it but ended up in laughter again.

" Sir we were talking about how Riley can cook. Madison can clean and I can fix anything, they are now being extremely un-mature because she mentioned I was good with my hands. I meant I did learn a few masonry skills back home. But still!!!" she said pointing to the still laughing crew.

"Well do you have anything to say for yoursalves?" said hook gallantly.

" Yeah Madison, I know you were cooking' it up with john Baltimore, Michael colt, and David Davis, last school dance!"

"Omi god, I can't believe im listening to this conversation! Im going back down to the galley and finish the drawing I started this morning… some one come and tell me when this storm blows over." Said riley pointing to Madison and felicity.

" Well felicity I know you were doing more than just studying with brad stammers!" said Madison

" No, no, that's just like you… over reacting! I really needed help with my math!!" felicity said in a whining voice

" Yeah sure." Said Madison rolling her eyes sarcastically.

The insults lasted for about 15 minutes, all the men sat down on the deck or leaned on the side of the ship, and listened to the two exchange words. Riley had finished her drawing and came back up to find them still fussing.

" You know its been 15 minutes you've broken you're record!" said riley.

" Well I don't think the other lass's can hear ye." Said Smee smiling so cheerfully at riley.

Then riley goes between the two and says, " Look Madison. Felicity, you two are best friends, what's the one word I can say to you two…." Trying to be peaceful about it.

" Felicity you three toed gin monkey!!!" shouted Madison

" Y-yo-you-you- purple pin toed pinball pepper particle!" yelled felicity confused at herself more than anyone else…

" Pin toed pinball?" said hook in his cabin listening through a partly closed door.

" Okay you two… you can stop now!" said riley getting irritated at them both.

"You're a sad sloth of an ingrate!"said madison

"You're a herd of run aground whales on a ½ mile island!"said felicity

" Id take a million scorpions over you any day!"said madison

Riley had had enough she went between them and smacked both of them on there cheeks at once…a three stooges slap if you will.

" What was that for?" said Madison and felicity in unison.

" Well at least you two stopped you're whining." said Mullins.

" Dinner… come and get eet…" shouted cookson from the galley

" Id prefer scorpions over cookson's food any day." Said Billy jukes.

" Aye lad so would I" said Mullins.

"At least you didn't cook this!" said Madison to felicity

Suddenly felicity made a rude gesture to Madison and hook saw this.

"Milady! You are a woman wherever did you learn such a rude, and low moral valued action?"

"My daddy taught me this one…"said Madison as she returned her gesture.

" Om'god. What are we going to do? Well all perish! Oh no Mullins! You were right its bad luck to have these two aboard. Aww…" said riley being sarcastic as she ate.

" Madison and felicity! Look at this…" she said

" What!" said Madison.

" I finished before you guys!" said riley.

"You know... im getting really tiered of insulting you." Said felicity

" I know. Me too! How about a truce?" said Madison.

" Truce." Said felicity

"Truce" said Smee still smiling.

" Wow" said riley " I thought you two would never hush."

" I wish the captain could say that to peter pan and we could leave this reched island." Said starkey to mason.

" Aye, I wish it too." Said mason

It was nightfall and riley snuck in to the hook's cabin while he was on the deck facing the other way, and she took the key to the brig off the key ring, and snuck back out. Un noticed. Felicity and Madison stayed on deck and kept the pirates from going near hook's cabin or the brig. All the men were asleep…

" Shh, Madison! You'll wake the men!" said riley

" Yeah were suppose to be sneaking remember?" said felicity

" You're talking… You're taking up my living space." Said Madison

" well you two are both taking up mine!" said riley agitated that they were going to wake up the men, she asks Madison to wish for duck tape and she does, then riley puts a strip of the tape on both, felicity and madison's mouths. They were pretty quiet …


End file.
